In The End
by Azkadellio
Summary: My second Song-fic. I got the idea while listening to the song, and thought it would make a good Jori fic.


**Hello again, Azkadellio here with a second Song-fic. This time, it's Jori-centric, not Bade as my last one was. This is in Tori's POV, and it's Tori talking about her feelings for Jade after they got into a fight and broke up. I'm not basing it on anything from the show. It'll be explained throughout the story. I'll try to keep the story focused with the song, but I'm not sure how it'll all match.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous, it's characters, or the band Linkin Park and the song 'In The End' by them. Just the idea and plot.**

Great. I thought we were getting along so much better now. She was still jealous when guys and other girls talked to me, but I always assured her it was just talking, nothing more. I thought she trusted me, but apparently, I was wrong.

She just started yelling at me after school because Ryder Daniels talked to me. I tried to walk away, but he kept following me, trying to apologize for how he treated me a year ago. Jade stormed over and yelled at him, which caused him to walk away. I was about to thank her when she started yelling at me too. What does she want from me?

I tried telling her it was nothing, just him not leaving me alone, but she thought I was cheating on her with him. Why would I want to cheat in the first place? I actually think I loved her, but I guess my feelings don't matter to her anymore. I tried as hard as I could to make her understand, but she doesn't listen to anyone.

**Flashback 3 months ago**

After a play that Sikowitz once again made me and Jade the stars, he made us go on another 'date' to work out our feelings. He made us husband and wife again, this time though, we had to kiss a few times during the play. Which neither of us wanted to do, but Sikowitz said we either do it, or drop out of the play and drop a letter grade. Damn hippie. Anyway, just as before, he made us go to Nozu. I'm starting to think he does this on purpose with us. He makes me and Jade do this kind of stuff a lot.

Anyway, a few minutes after I arrive, he comes up and scares me from behind, again.

"Please stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" He says, truly surprised at my reaction.

"Scaring me like that!"

"Oh. I'll think about it. Ooh, Jade! Over here!" He says, waving his arms like the lunatic we all see him as.

"I swear if you make us do another date, Sikowitz, I'll kill you."

"Such a sour puss Jade. Now, just like before, you cannot leave until they close. Some guy named Kwakoo is watching the door, so you can't leave."

"Ah, man. Not Kwakoo."

"You know Kwakoo, Vega."

"Yeah, don't ask. So, is that it, Sikowitz?"

"Yep. See you both on monday."

Finally leaving us alone, we sit in uncomfortable silence. Which seems to be another norm with us when we're alone. We talk every once in a while, and actually become close. We don't get hit on this time (we celebrated that when the night was done.), and she gave me a ride home. Or she tried to. Apparently, I admitted my true feelings for her, which are that I've had a crush on her since out last 'date', and she tormented me the whole way to my house. Oddly enough, though. she didn't make fun of me for liking a girl, but how awkward I was. Taking a risk, I lean over and kiss her before I got out of her black Mustang GT. She pushed into it, but pulled back when she realized what she did.

A few days later, after another practice, Sikowitz admitted we were better, but the kissing needed work. Making us go one another 'date'(I think he does this because he's he wants to see us actually date, not to help our acting.), it's almost a repeat of the last one, with one difference.

She kissed me. Without hesitation.

She surprised me when she asked me out, which I said yes to. A little too enthusiastic for her taste, but oh well.

A month later, the play is over and it was a smash. No one knew Jade and I were a couple, and we kept it like that until a few weeks after the play, when Beck caught us making out in the janitor's closet. He was ok with it, surprisingly, but Cat also saw us and told the others. The only problem was Rex being a perv, but Jade took care of that. Let's just say Rex has one less arm and eye, that he won't get back unless Jade wants to.

**End Flashback**

Now here we are, her driving away, not letting me explain. Tired of her un-needed jealousy, I go to check my Slap, when I see something that causes me heart to stop.

Jade West wishes to end your relationship. Do you accept?

Below the message is a green 'Yes' button and a red 'No' button. I hesitantly press yes, changing both of our status' to single. Driving home through the tears, I get home and go to my room.

André texts me later if I want to chat, but I say no, not wanting to see anyone. I refuse to check my Slap, knowing the kind of messages that'll be there. I get a text later that night while I'm still sobbing into my pillow. It's from André.

_thought you'd like to listen to a song that might help. Call me if you need me Tor._ **-Andre Harris.**

Listening to the song, I'm some-what surprised when I hear the song. It's a rock song about the end of a relationship. With the last of my energy before I crash in my bed, I look up the lyric video on SplashFace and send it to Jade with the tag, I won't shed anymore tears for you, when I never mattered to you.

**Jade POV**

Laying in bed, I'm actually upset that Vega accepted the break-up. Trying to summon the courage to call her, I get a text from her. Thinking it's her wanting to get back together, I eagerly open it. Seeing the message 'I won't shed anymore tears for you, when I never mattered to you.' Below it is a link to SplashFace for a video. I click on it and watch the lyrics slide on the screen, while the song plays, crying the whole time.

_**'It starts with One thing/ I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind/ I designed this rhyme To explain in due time All I know Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the Pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It's so unreal Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on/ But I didn't even know Wasted it all just to Watch you go I kept everything inside and even though I tried/ It all fell apart What it meant to me/ Will eventually/ be a memory/ of a time when**_

_**I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall And lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter**_

_**One thing/ I don't know why Doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind/ I designed this rhyme To remind myself how I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me/ I'm surprised It got so (Far)**_  
_**Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew back then But it all comes back to me In the end You kept everything inside and even though I tried/ It all fell apart What it meant to me/ will eventually be a memory/ of a time when I**_

_**I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall And lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter**_

_**I put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go And for all this There's only one thing you should know**_

_**I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall And lost it all But in the end It doesn't even matter'**_

**I apologize for making Jade the bad guy in this. I didn't want to originally, but it kind of fit with how jealous she can be I guess. Thank you for reading. Review if you wish.**


End file.
